Close Quarters
by digthewriter
Summary: Stuck in hotel rooms.


**CLOSE QUARTERS**

* * *

 **Summary/Description:** Close quarters. And Malfoy wears tight trousers.  
 **Author's Notes:** Warning: Probably improper use of a time-turner…but DMLE. Cops can do whatever the fuck they want, right? ;) If it's not obvious, I kind of hate law enforcement.

Thanks to **smirkingcat** for the beta and the great suggestions.

* * *

 _Not mine. This story is written for fun. No offence is intended. Don't like, don't read. Please keep the hate off my page, thanks!_

* * *

Harry was stuck in the same hotel room with Malfoy for days.

It was his job, he knew, but it wasn't an easy one. In their latest case, Malfoy had been a great deal of help as he'd identified the right potions the culprit had used, and was now their star witness. He was the expert in the origins and the making of the deathly potions the Dark Wizard were using — and because of that — his life was threatened.

Now, all they had to do was survive another two days, so Malfoy could present the case, and this entire ordeal could be behind them.

Still, it wasn't easy.

"Nobody said it's going to be easy, Harry," Harry's boss had told him. "But you're the best at casting shielding charms, and your expertise are needed similar to Malfoy's are on this case."

"But…" Harry had tried to argue, but what was he going to say?

 _He's annoying. Have you tried to have a conversation with him? Every time he talks, I want to kiss him, or smack him, or worse…I wish he'd get down to his knees and do something better with that mouth._

No, none of those arguments were going to do. So he sighed.

"I know you don't like him. Heck, no one _likes_ him. He's an extreme know-it-all but if Weasley wasn't on paternity leave, I would have asked him to fill in for you but we're a team—"

"I know, Sir," Harry had said. "I can do my job, no problem."

Naturally, he was an idiot because he couldn't do this job. His job wasn't to gawk at Malfoy's arse whenever he walked out of the bathroom in a tight pair of trousers. His job wasn't to place a silencing charm on himself and wank in the shower thinking about Malfoy's tight arse.

His job wasn't to fantasise about Malfoy when _he_ was in the shower.

* * *

0 0

* * *

They'd been stuck together for three days now, and it was only two days left. They had switched hotels twice and had to be careful about not leaving a trace behind them. No one knew of their location except for Harry's boss, and Ron. Because Harry told Ron everything. Okay, maybe not _everything_ ; he'd not told Ron about his fantasies that involved Malfoy.

Harry could tell Malfoy was getting agitated, as well. Both of them weren't allowed to go home. Not until the case was over. It was hard moving from hotel to hotel, not have your bed to sleep in, or your kitchen to cook in, or even have your usual shampoo and soap — as they could easily be traced if a wizard knew what he or she was looking for. Dark wizards weren't all men, Harry knew this from his own experience as a kid.

When Malfoy was asleep in the afternoon, Harry closed the bathroom door behind him and decided to give himself a shave. It'd been almost a week since he'd shaved and normally, he didn't mind growing a bit of a beard but if they got called in early for testimony, he'd prefer not to look like a nomad.

Knowing he could always use magic, Harry preferred to shave the Muggle way. It was relaxing, and it taught him to be patient and exact. If he'd fuck up, he'd use magic.

He brought his face closer to the bathroom mirror and lathered it. He filled the sink with hot water and dipped the razor in it before shaving his face.

He liked this chore. He liked the concentration it required of him. This was the only time he couldn't allow himself to be distracted; didn't allow himself to be distracted by thoughts of Malfoy's arse. And how much he wanted to pound it.

There were too many times in the past few days Harry had woken up all hot and bothered, pants sticking to his skin because he'd been dreaming about Malfoy riding him. Or Malfoy taking a shower while Harry watched him. Of how Malfoy would beg Harry to wash him, touch him, or get him off.

Harry lightly groaned when his thoughts had started to linger and then decided to concentrate on the task at hand. After this, he could draw himself a bath and dally in his fantasies until he'd wanked himself raw.

Malfoy was doing something to his libido as Harry was hard all the time. He'd think about sex all the _fucking_ time.

The bathroom door opened and slammed against the wall, giving Harry a start.

"What the fuck?" Harry shouted, his razor in his hand as if he were holding a wand.

"Merlin! Sorry. Didn't realise you were here."

"Where the fuck else would I be. We only have two rooms in his hotel. One has the beds, and the other is the bloody bathroom."

"Right. I apologise. Thought you'd gone out."

"Out? Where would I go?"

Malfoy looked irritated. "You go out. Don't think I know? The food doesn't appear all on its own. You put on a disguise and get us breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Never asking me what I actually want to eat. And always when I'm asleep. You lock the door, lock me _in_ like a prisoner…"

"It's for your protection. I use a time—"

"I'm aware," Malfoy snapped. "I know how the Aurors are allowed to use a Time Turner. And let me guess… for my protection, right?" He rolled his eyes. "You leave and two minutes later, you're back with food. What do you do? Nod at yourself in the hallway? Tell yourself what's good for breakfast?"

"It's legal. We're bound by magic and can't reveal anything that's pertinent to the immediate future."

"So that makes it okay? The DMLE can get away with whatever they want, correct? As long as you carry an Auror badge and claim you're safeguarding the wizarding world?"

"You very well know the DMLE has put in strict rules after some Aurors abused the power. And a few instances here and there. Not—"

"Honestly, Potter, if you tell me _Not all Aurors…_ , I _will_ vomit on you."

"I'm not here to argue with you, Malfoy," Harry said, frustrated. He was also glad he was fighting with Malfoy. Malfoy's nasty attitude always made him slightly less attractive.

Slightly less.

"Fine," Malfoy said with a heavy sigh and Harry didn't reply. He counted that as a win and didn't wish to pursue any more arguments.

Arguments that would only turn him on and he'd dream of fucking Malfoy again.

"Excellent. If you wish to use the toil—"

"You missed a spot," Malfoy said.

"What?"

"You're shaving…" Malfoy said, striding towards Harry, and Harry wished he was actually holding a wand so he could keep Malfoy away.

"What?" he said again, lamely.

Malfoy grabbed Harry's chin and turned his head towards the mirror. "Here…" he said, tracing a line under Harry's jaw. "Give."

He took Harry's razor and fixed, evidently, whatever spot Harry had missed. If Harry were to argue, Malfoy had interrupted him, and he hadn't been done. Still, he didn't stop Malfoy, either. He liked feeling Malfoy's fingers on his face, as fleeting as the touch had been. And this close, Harry could smell the hotel soap Malfoy used.

"There…" Malfoy said eventually, standing up straight, and rinsing the razor in the hot water gathered in the sink. "You should wash your face and inspect it for yoursel—" He stopped talking when Harry looked at him, well, at his lips.

"I'm sure it's fine," said Harry. His heart was beating a million miles per second.

"I…" Malfoy said, distractedly. "If I'm to suggest, you should reconsider your disguise more than the subtle changes you make to your appearance. Your bad fashion sense is fairly famous. If there were Dark Wizards looking for you, you'd be easy to spot. No one else wears Muggle button-down shirts with with red trainers and dark blue jeans. It's, in fact, your signature look."

"Oh…" said Harry, feeling dumbfounded, and tongue-tied. "I have a look?"

"For Merlin's sake, Potter. What makes you think a yellow shirt goes well with red trainers, anyway?"

"Well, I'm not that kind of gay."

Malfoy seemed to be taken aback by that.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. They were still very close to each other, and Harry was losing his senses with the mix of Malfoy's scent, the scent of _his_ aftershave, the soap, and the heat between them.

"I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Harry asked, placing his hand on the counter to keep himself steady. To stop himself from pushing his body against Malfoy's.

"I didn't know you were gay."

"Hmm…" Harry said, amused. "They didn't cover that in the papers? Along with my _look_?"

Malfoy shrugged. "There's speculation, but no confirmation."

"I could confirm it for you," Harry said, following with the thought: _Did I really ask that?_

Malfoy's eyes widened, and instead of stepping away, he took one step closer to Harry.

They didn't speak, didn't move, and only stared at each other for what Harry felt like was hours. Eventually, he gave in. Because he simply couldn't take it anymore. "Can I kiss you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy licked his lower lip and nodded.

"I need you to say it. I know, I mean…I think you want it. I want it. But I need you to give me permission."

The right side of Malfoy's face quirked up in a smirk. "Please kiss me," he said. But he didn't stop there. "I would like it if you did. Right now."

It was everything Harry wanted to hear. He had no idea why Malfoy was being so willing. He'd expected a fight. He'd expected Malfoy to taunt Harry, to hold back, to make him regret asking the question but Harry didn't waste any more time thinking it over. He grabbed Malfoy by the back of his neck and pushed their lips together.

There was nothing gentle about the kiss. Nothing tentative. If this was the only time Harry would get to kiss Malfoy, he'd give it his all. He wanted Malfoy to know what he did to Harry. How much he wanted the man, how much he wanted to drop down to _his_ knees and worship him. Suck his cock or even fuck him with his tongue.

Malfoy groaned into Harry's mouth as they continued to kiss. Harry slid his tongue in, pushed Malfoy against the counter, and crowded his space. His hips pressed against Malfoy's and Malfoy's hips bucked up, rubbing against Harry's jeans as if Malfoy was trying to start something.

Harry was all too willing. His hands dropped to grab Malfoy's sides and he rubbed their groins together.

With two big beds readily available in the hotel room, Harry continued to rub against the front of Malfoy's trousers in the bathroom against the counter. He didn't want to lose any contact. He'd wanted Malfoy before. He _needed_ him now.

"There's so much I want to do to you," Harry admitted. Feeling free to be able to give voice to his desires. To finally let Malfoy know how much he wanted him, still wanted him, and probably would never tire of him.

"I thought you hated me…" Malfoy said and gasped when Harry's lips were on Malfoy's neck, sucking, and biting, and wishing he could _mark_ him. "Getting stuck with the assignment… Oh Merlin… getting stuck with me. I thought you were so cross. I don't want to be a burden—"

"Shh…" Harry whispered against Malfoy's lips. "It was difficult because all I wanted to do was yank that towel off you and drag you to my bed. Or the times when you wear those tight trousers, gods! But I can't…I shouldn't even think about that. It's unprofessional, I could get sacked. Your reputation tarnished. But I can't help it. I fucking want you. I don't know if I ever felt this strong about anyone. My desire for you scares me…" Harry admitted.

He'd found Malfoy attractive, of course he did. He'd always been _obsessed_ with him. But now, after all these years to be able to look and not be able to touch?

It was killing him.

* * *

0 0

* * *

"Let me take care of you," Harry said when they were on a bed. Finally on a bed. Naked, and wrapped up around each other. "I want to make it good for you."

"I'm ready," Malfoy said arching up, kissing Harry, and stroking himself at the same time. "Just want you inside me. I need to see your face when you're coming."

"But, I don't want to hurt—"

"You won't," Malfoy promised. "I'm ready for you. I've been every day."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Every morning, I prepared myself in the shower — it's a silly fantasy —" Malfoy hid his face behind his arm, looking embarrassed.

"Please…tell me, Draco," Harry said.

At that, Mal— _Draco_ showed his face to Harry again and his expression was so raw, it nearly broke Harry's heart, and filled him with joy all at the same time.

It was time for Harry to admit. "I fucked my hand raw every morning we've been together. Every morning when I'd wake up hard because I wanted you so much and couldn't — am not allowed to touch you."

"And now?"

"I'm still not allowed. But I can't hold back. I want you like nothing I've wanted before. Not even being an Auror. I'd give this up for you."

"It's just sex, Potter."

Harry laughed, burying his face in Draco's neck, his erection still pressing against Draco's entrance but not penetrating yet. "You piss me off so much, do you know that?"

"Uh…Okay," Draco said, sounding put off.

"When we argue at work, which we do all the time. When we have been arguing here, during this assignment, it drives me fucking crazy. But I walk away turned on. I'd rather spend my evenings fighting with you than fucking anyone else."

Harry had never been this honest, this open with anyone else before. He'd not wanted anyone as much. And he didn't even _like_ Malfoy.

All he knew was that he wanted to touch him, think about fucking him, and have his dreams filled with what he couldn't have than to waste his time with those he could. No one would compare, no one else made him feel alive. He'd day dream about Malfoy coming to his office, closing the door, and getting naked only to ride Harry, and then going away.

Whenever he'd find someone else attractive and think about fucking that bloke, the face would immediately change to Draco's. The body he'd be touching would eventually change it's mould into something looking like Draco's.

Draco Malfoy had invaded his unconscious mind and now his physical self was under Harry and there was no fucking way Harry wasn't going to get all his wishes come true.

* * *

0 0

* * *

"Here. Like this…" Draco grabbed Harry's cock and slowly guided the head of the cock towards his entrance. "Slowly enter me, and I'll tell you."

As if Harry could think or do anything else. Not when Draco was touching him. Not when Draco was so unyielding about what he wanted and Harry wanted the same thing too.

Harry pushed in a little. _Just the tip_ , he told himself. To feel good.

"Do you know why I take so many showers, Potter?" Draco gasped as Harry pushed in a bit more.

"I thought…" Harry thrust and they both moaned at the pleasure of it. "You were particular or were trying to show me how high maintenance you are…"

"Yes," Draco said, laughing, "that too. But, i didn't have anything else to do. None of my books, my research, my work…" He arched up, moaning, and grabbing Harry by the arse to push him in more. "All I had were my fantasies of you…How I wanted you to come in the shower, push me against that tiled wall, and fuck me. Or watch me. I'd be in the shower and you'd be outside and we'd watch each other…"

"You did?" Harry breathed out. "You're always walking around in those tight trousers! You're such a fucking tease!" Harry thrust in harder, pulling out and pushing in again. No longer caring, having little to no inhibitions, and taking Draco the way he always wanted.

He grabbed Draco's wrists and pulled his arms up above his head. "You're fucking mine now…" he growled, shocked by the new level of need being dragged out of him.

They stopped talking then. Everything that came out of them was nothing but a moan, a gasp, a bite or a lick. Words weren't needed anymore. Not for Harry. He knew what he wanted to know. Draco wanted him. Thought about him. And now when Harry was fucking him, Draco had also been longing for it.

Perfect.

* * *

0 0

* * *

"This will have to be a secret for now…" Harry whispered into Draco's hair, his arm wrapped around Draco's waist, and his limp cock tucked comfortably against the back of Draco's thighs.

"I figured," Draco said, and his body slightly stiffened for a moment. Harry could tell he wanted to say more but was refraining himself from doing so.

"This isn't a one-off," Harry said, kissing the back of Draco's neck. "If this gets out, it can jeopardise our case. They'll throw out your testimony because of…this. And that's not fair. I don't want everyone who has worked so hard on this case lose because of us—mine—I mean…"

"It's all right, Potter. You don't have to sugar coat it for me. I understand. We gave into a carnal need, it doesn't have to be—"

"No Draco," Harry said, pulling on Draco's shoulder to turn him around. "It's bad timing to go public, is all."

"We only fucked once, Potter. You don't have to stress—"

"Bloody hell, will you stop being so fucking guarded. Do you really not understand what's at stake here?"

"No, I get it," Draco said, coldly. It took him a few seconds but he relaxed. "You're right. I know. Sorry I'm being such a—"

"You're not. I wish I could change things but I have to get you to the trial safely. If I tell anyone of what happened between us, what's _happening_ between us, they'll take me off this job. And I don't want that. I don't want to be away from you. I can protect you."

Draco turned around and looked at Harry; he smirked then. "Yeah? Only you can protect me, Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "Stop trying to be so cute," he said. Glad the tension between them was gone. He was certain it would come back soon, anyway. Because between them? Things could never be peaceful.

Harry would have to learn to enjoy the moments.

"So what do we do now?" Draco asked.

"For now? I place the strongest shielding charms I know. Protect you. Protect us, and fuck every hour we're awake. After the trial? We continue fucking. Eventually, go out to a few dates in public."

"Easy as that, then?" Draco asked, sounding amused.

* * *

THE END.

As always, thanks for the support.


End file.
